


Unfolding

by vaulkner



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaulkner/pseuds/vaulkner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, in his young age, just thought it was an odd coincidence and left it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfolding

The first time he remembers glimpsing the future was when he was three. It'd been a small thing, something he'd childishly shrugged off because it hadn't made sense. That hot Louisiana summer day, he'd sat on the porch with his parents, face serious as he concentrated on not dripping his popsicle everywhere. His mother had hovered near by, napkins at the ready should a mess occur. His father had leaned far back in his rocker, content with drinking his cold lemonade.

When the precognition gifted him that day, in those brief moments, he'd felt an odd buzzing in his ears right beforehand. Then, the future opened up, showing him where a dragonfly would sit on his hand in just a few minutes. It was inconsequential, small, and left as quickly as it came. The sensation had been jarring, but he'd simply continued eating his sweet treat until tiny little insect legs landed on the back of his hand, just as he'd seen it. He, in his young age, just thought it was an odd coincidence and left it at that.   
  
But, the future wasn't stopping just there. Later that night, he can also recall waking up from a deep child-like sleep, a prickling sensation in his eyes as he did. The feeling didn't wane, and he thought it'd been some kind of sneeze or headache. Neither were correct at that moment, as his vision kicked into full gear, unfolding a scene so sharp and clear he thought it was actually happening. True to the books about those gifted with future sight at a young age (which he'd learn much later), he foresaw his death.

It was messy and he was young, maybe ten or so.

There was a man he didn't recognize, standing over him with a knife. Pinpricks blossomed on his skin (at least it felt like they did) as the faceless person sliced down his cheeks, and then his stomach. Strangely, all he could focus on was the sign in the background, which he recognized as the daycare on the main avenue. Across from it was an alleyway, and nearby, an arcade.  
  
Gasping as the vision came to an abrupt end after he "felt" a stabbing motion in his chest, he'd practically leapt out of bed and ran to his parent's room. There hadn't been any tears, not at first, the fear too fresh in his mind. His father had pulled him up into the bed, and his mother had curled him in her arms, and eventually, sleep overtook the shaking and sobbing.  
  
And when he woke up the next morning, eyes a bit red-rimmed still, he vowed to stay as far away from the arcade and daycare as possible.


End file.
